Untold Secrets
by Kanari Izumi
Summary: Over the past years both nations had secrets swept under the rug. But how much longer until they are discovered? And, what else may lie in their future? Werewolf!US x Vampire!UK
1. Prologue

**This will be mostly based on a roleplay (exception: the prologue and so far into the story the rp was cut off) So, the prologue will be divided into short sectors to give some background story before getting more in depth.**

**Rating: M-16+ for the beginning chapters, but shortly after that it will move up into MA-18+ due to sexual content and some violence.**

**Pairing: US/America/Alfred x UK/England/Arthur**

**Although I must say I am more proud of the Prologue than the rest of the story.. I hope you like it at least a bit? c:**

* * *

**Prologue: "Mysterious Occurrences"**

_*(Notice: Tent = fabric/cloth and wooden stakes put together[learned from native americans])_

"People have been disappearing, sir!"

"What do you mean, 'disappearing'?"

"I'm not quite sure, sir."

"Check all of the tents, then report back to me. If some of our people are missing, there is a reason for it."

America peaked out of the tent behind them; listening to the conversation and terrified. He thought that bite was nothing and so did England when he was tending to it (besides the comments of possible infection). "What if they find out.." tears trailed down his cheeks. As he saw the older nation turn around, he quickly disappeared back into the tent.

England had crouched down to enter the make-shift tent that little America resided in. He thought he would check-up on the boy and see if he was alright. As he pushed the fabric aside, he saw the small male in the far back in a fetal position facing away from England.

"America, are you alright?" He seemed to be shaking a tad.

"Y-yes England," It was silent for a moment.

"I just wanted to check-up on you, lad. Make sure you are prepared later for-"

"I'm not hungry," he stayed in the same position. England wondered what was up with the boy. He was usually always hungry.

"Just be ready, America."

**"Late Night Troubles"**

It has been almost a whole month since the last full moon. England was reluctant to head back to Britain due to the disappearances which only made the young boy worry even more so.

He couldn't wait out until everyone went to sleep, he had to get away from the settlement before then. America desperately hoped that no one would follow, although he was sure England would be looking for him.  
As he reached farther into the wooded landscape, his surroundings begun to darken. His eyes had quickly adjusted to the new lighting to help him see his way.

_"Oh no...it's coming.."_ he gulped. He understood well that his enhanced sight meant that it wouldn't be much longer until he lost complete control of his body. He would never remember what happened during his transformation, he always seemed to remember the beginning of the change and afterwards; just like sleeping. He splashed forward into a small creek, gasping as he fell to his hands and knees. His whole body was shaking and tears began to spill from his eyes as his body started to go numb.

"N-NO!" he gritted his teeth, wishing that all of this would just stop and go away.

England had gathered a group together to search for the missing boy. His anxiety rising every second as he continued an independent search himself. It was bad enough that a majority of the settlers had begun to disappear, and now even little America seemed to have vanished.

A scream sounded in the distance; some were cut short. Eyes widening, he sped up his pace towards the direction of the noise.

He stood paralyzed in shock. Three of his men laid torn across the ground. Bones snapped, throats ripped apart and claw marks all over their shredded torsos. Blood laid splattered over the land and their unconscious bodies and pools of the liquid rested below their lifeless figures. No action nor words could describe what he was experiencing, besides disbelief. He could faintly make out the sound of a low growl somewhere nearby, taking a step backwards, he fled back to the camp. The candle light faded as it dropped onto the blood-stained terrain.

By daylight, England could faintly hear the shuffling of footsteps and soft sobs from inside his tent. He shifted his body and looked over to see America near the entrance. He automatically sat up, glad to know the lad was safe, but noticed his clothes were torn and blood marked his face and body. "A-America! What happened to you? A-are you all right?"

The boy stood there almost silently; his body trembling and his bloody hands partially covering his blood-splattered face. "..Come here, lad," America dropped down to his knees before crawling over to the nation, embracing the other into a tight hug out of fear.

A bear... he said it was just a bear.  
I wish it was just that... B-but...

**"A New Sibling"**

"Over here! Quick!" His tone was cheerful, but urgent as he guided his brother farther into the fields. He wanted to be sure only his brother would hear and no one else. As the other caught up he had turned around, away from America and had stopped.

"Come on! It's all right... Is something wrong?" Canada had stopped to see the bear cub had refused to come any closer. America's eyes met with the cub and he understood why. He went ahead and walked over to Canada; the cub running off as he approached.

"Hey.."

"Hm?" the blond turned his head in questioning.

"I have something to tell you. But you must _promise_ not to tell anyone!"

_"America!"_

_"Remember, don't tell anyone!"_

_"Okay. I promise."_

_"America! Where are you?"_

**"Protection"**

Thick darkness clouded the sky, and rain water poured from the heavens upon the land. America made only quick glances towards the sky, in check of the moon's presence, only for it to still be hidden in the dark masses. He only hoped it stayed that way.

"W-Why would you do this?.." the way the rain was sliding down the other's facial features had almost the effect that he was crying. America only denied the chance of the other to truly be shedding tears. It would only make things harder than they already were.

"Because...It's for the best. I don't need you-" he felt an odd sensation as he spoke the last line. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it hurt. He couldn't think of a mental explanation of why he felt that twinge of pain in his chest.

* * *

**A/N - So there's the prologue chapters combined into one! :D Apologies for any weird formatting...I'm still new to all this..I usually just read fics here- this is the first time I'm actually uploading. ^^;**

**Hope it wasn't too bad so far. Here are some extra notes for some of the above since I put them all together instead of separate due to the shortness to some of them.**

**- "A New Sibling"; ********Okay so technically they were already 'siblings' since America was bitten when he was 5 (and not so chibi-ish anymore) but it's only now that more of a bond was established and that America recognized Canada abit more than before.**


	2. A New Era

**Rating - Teen (Minor language and some blood...and some comedy : D)  
Hope you enjoy the first actual chapter..*crosses fingers*  
Also I did this in like 6 hours or so, starting around some time past midnight. So if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry OTL I did my best to correct them. And I also apologies how the mood and voice is so much different now in comparison from the prologue. **

**Thank you for reading though, very much appreciated.**

* * *

Alfred started to feel a bit nervous, no.. REALLY nervous. Ludwig had announced an important meeting to take place at midnight, on what happens to be a _full moon_.  
He constantly glanced towards the door and out the windows. He could see the sky clearing up, slightly showing a shimmer of the moon. Starting to panic on the inside, he tried to keep his cool the best he could on the outside, "Umm, I'm not feeling too good...I think it was food poisoning from England's food I had earlier! Uh, bye!" he stood up to announce the lie before retreating from the meeting room in a rush.

_"What is that bloody git yapping about..."_ Arthur was well aware that the other was lying. First, that yank was no where near him or his cooking. And second, his food definitely couldn't cause any kind of sickness unless intentionally poisoned. [which he saved for the frog]

He decided to shrug off the fact that the American rushed out; not the typical behavior of the lad though.

Alfred had barely made it out to his car before the transformation begun to take notice. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he decided it would be best to just head home now.

He made it home quickly, especially since the meeting was in his home country. He was fully aware that his boss wasn't going to be too happy with him leaving the meeting, but he could care less. Pushing the car door aside, he stepped out. He only had one intention at the moment; and that was to hunt.

The meeting managed to wrap up quite quickly due to the efficiency and staying on track for once. Everyone seemed exhausted and just wanted to get back to their homeland. Though the thoughts on some nations minds were more focused on Alfred leaving the meeting. Pathetic that he couldn't even stay at a meeting in his own country. Arthur figured he would check up on the other. Just real quick. He could care less what was going on with the American either way truthfully. And he wouldn't be able to stay that long at this time either. He took another sip of tea before gathering what he needed and leaving.

Alfred had slowly made his way back to the house after he finished up his meal. As he approached closer he could easily make out a familiar scent. He liked the scent of the Brit, but he wouldn't say that out loud. Of course not! He quickly headed into the house from the sliding doors on the backside and changed out of his blood-soaked clothing. Throwing on a hoodie and a pair of pants, he made sure to keep his canine ears and tail concealed, he approached the door. "Hello?" he answered while acting as if he had obtained a stomach ache.

"Are you doing alright? You lied during the meeting and just left." Arthur stood outside the door, questioning the American.

"Uh, yeah dude! I'm fine," he replied nervously. "Actually, I left the stove on!" he sported a smile and tried his best to act normal. Although he was sure the other could see right through it.

Arthur just analyzed Alfred for a moment with arms crossed. "Is that so?..Why was it on? You know you could have caused a mess by forgetting to turn it off."

"I was making dinner and I got soooo hungry that I ate all the food but left the stove on! Seriously dude, you're acting like I'm lying or something," he looked right into Arthur's eyes in hope that he would be a little more convincing.

He stared back. "It's late. If you are fine, then I will be leaving," Arthur started to turn his back, "I just wanted to check up on you."

"Thanks. Hey Arthur, it's late. How about you stay here 'til the morning. I have a spare bedroom you can sleep in." He smiled happily. He liked being around Arthur and even in his current situation, it's not safe for the Brit to be out and about at this time either. At least he had finally learned control with this curse; but he still had to be careful.

Arthur had paused a moment, thinking about the offer. "Okay..." he turned back around to face the American, "I'll stay," He was back at the door by the time he finished his sentence. "But I can't promise anything.."

"Come on in then," He chuckled and held the door open a little wider. Arthur entered the house, setting a small bag, in which held the papers and such from the meeting, aside the couch. Alfred kept the door open long enough to get a glance at the full moon before closing it upon it's wooden frame; he sighed quietly before glancing over at his company. "Do ya want something to eat before I show you your room?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay, dude. Well I'll show you your room then," he said while walking towards a long hallway; pausing to wait for the older nation. "So, how've you been?"

Arthur followed the other nation into the hall, "Just fine.." the Brit's mind had started wander, "Say, have you heard any howling or anything unusual lately?.."

Alfred gave Arthur a look of confusion. "No..Why?"

"Just curious," they had both continued their walk down the hallways, "I just thought I heard howling while waiting for you to answer."

"Oh, that's weird. I must've not heard it over my TV in my room." he laughed loudly. Alfred was starting to think that Arthur was getting suspicious. As they finally reached the spare room, he opened the door to the room; which was small and well-kept. Arthur looked around the room. Even though the room seemed to have not been used for awhile, there sat a small digital clock on a stand near one side of the bed. The time read a half hour after midnight. Alfred was probably more than likely expecting the Brit to sleep.

"Thank you...Where are you sleeping? In case of an emergency, I would at least like to know where you will be at." Arthur managed to smirk and make a snide comment. "Like if the place were to go ablaze, I can tell them exactly where your body is while I stay safely outside"

"Do you really hate me that much? Dude you're harsh! Anyways, my room is two doors down from here." he gave Arthur a kicked puppy look. "Well, I'm going to bed so, night." he slowly left the spare room to head to his own.

Arthur sighed and went over to the bed to sit down; mumbling, "But I'm not even tired yet..." Arthur glanced around the room again.

Once Alfred reached his room, he slammed the door shut; he was still a little shaky with controlling his strength though. The American hated how Arthur always treated him the way he does. Sitting down upon the bed, he carefully pulled his tail out from being shoved into his pants and lowered his hood to uncover his ears; he laid back, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Although, eyes searched around the room until they settled on the moon in the window, which was almost barely visible now. He was desperately trying his best to not howl out of the window, but instead sat up and walked almost soundlessly outside onto the wooden back porch where he howled loudly, not being able to control his instincts anymore. Alfred's tail wagged happily as he pulled the hood back over his ears and head. He sighed happily; this only happened about once a month so he figured why not enjoy it. He howled once more before calling it a night. Alfred walked inside quietly but before getting near the hallway he remembered his tail and tucked it in. He yawned loudly letting out a whining noise that sounded close to a dog's. He walked to the hallway to see Arthur standing there. He knew he was caught.

"Where were you?.." This time Arthur took time to study the other.

"I was checking out that awesome howling I heard outside! My next door neighbors have pet wolves that they got today. They are so cool I asked if they could give me a wolf pup when they breed them," he lied. His voice was starting to sound nervous. He knew he was so caught but he tried his best to keep up an act.

The smaller nation raised a brow. "Is that so?...Then show me."

"Uhhh I can't!...because...because I told them to put them up!" he smiled to himself for coming up with something semi-quickly. That's why." Alfred felt the urge to howl again but managed to have kept it in.

"Well, do you mind coming outside with me then? We don't want the 'big bad wolf' to hurt me if I'm out there alone," a sly grin swept across the Englishman's face. Alfred could tell the Brit seemed pretty determined to 'spill the beans', but just in case they are only suspicions, he will still try to avoid giving in.

"That wolf isn't bad, he's too nice to hurt you but whatever." Alfred started to head towards the back door nervously, knowing that if he were to see the moon his instincts would kick in again. "Anyways, they already got put up. I don't know why you want to go out.."

"To look at the moon of course." He slid the door aside and begun to head outside, "Everyone knows the beauty of a full-moon," Arthur leaned lightly against the railing of the deck, gazing up at the dimly lit orb in the sky, "and that it is said to cause a change in behaviour as well."

He snorted, "Everyone knows that's a myth." Although as soon as he steps outside, the moon catches his sight and a howl escapes from throat. Once he finished he quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide.

"I knew it!" He had turned around to face the younger nation.

Alfred looked nervous. No one was supposed to know. Alfred lowered his hood and yanked his tail out. "Fine, you got me. Now go ahead and find some zoo or research lab to sell me off to," his expression showed he felt hopeless now that he finally knew.

"And why would I do that?.." the Brit questioned.

"Well you said that you'd let me burn to death. At least a research lab wouldn't be as bad," his tail had stopped wagging and his ears dipped down.

Arthur's expression hardened, "Couldn't I make a joke?" He sighed heavily with slight irritation.

"That wasn't a joke that was you being mean! You're lucky I'm so nice. I could go all cold war on you; that would be a bloodbath." he yawned. As he noticed the moon was out of sight. His ears started to 'shrink' as well as his tail.

"Mean? If you want me to be 'mean' I could go ahead and tell everyone what you are." Arthur faced away from the other nation again with obvious irritation.

Alfred sighed, "Whatever. I'm goin' inside to get some sleep." As he walked towards the door he tripped and cut his knee on the boards. "Damn it..." he stood back up and brushed himself off before slightly limping his way inside. He didn't know what was wrong with Arthur but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good for himself. Continuing through the house, he headed into the bathroom to tend to his minor injury.

After tending to his leg, Alfred decided to go back to Arthur. As soon as he got to the living room he spotted someone jogging away out in the front. Alfred brushed it off then walked back to the Englishman. Once outside he stood near the Brit. "Are you alright? You cussed as soon as I fell..." there may have been a slight hint of worry in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm fine, thank you," Arthur spoke like his typical self, with a little irritation though in reply.

Alfred sighed as sleep was taking over him. "Well, how about we go to bed? It's almost mornin' and I'm really tired and I'm sure you are too." The smaller nation took a moment before replying back to the American,

"Okay then. I guess we should."

"Okay." Alfred walked back to the door and held it open for the other. Arthur stood up from the porch and headed back towards the door but stopped. Another thought crossing his mind.

"But, while we are still awake...Do you have anything else you are hiding from me? Can I trust you while I sleep."

"Nope! I ain't got anything to hide. You can trust me. Anyways, I only turn into a werewolf on full moons."

He mumbled, "Well that doesn't mean anything.." before going ahead and re-entering the building. Alfred walked back into the house and locked the door right after the other nation.

"Hey Arthur, I have a question. Why do you smell different than the others?" Alfred asked while heading towards the hallway.

"What do you mean?.." Arthur replied questioningly while following the other back towards the hallway.

"You smell different from all the other nations. Yeah, they have different smells because they are different people but you smell completely different from the others." The American yawned before getting to his bedroom door and leaning his back against the frame, facing the other.

Arthur stopped for a moment trying to think of a reply. "In...a good way or not? I mean, it could be that you are used to me being around more than others?.."

"In a good way," Alfred blushed only slightly, "but even if I have been around you for so long.. I don't get how your scent would have changed. I mean we all smell the same kinda. I'm different from the others, I know that but...why are you?"

"It must be my blood." Arthur just made a reply, sounding as if he could probably answer anything.

"Maybe..." Alfred started to stare off into space until he caught himself. "Uh, well good night!" he went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut yet again. Arthur sighed and went back to the spare room, closing the door behind him as he entered. After getting everything situated, he made his way back to the bed; pulling himself onto it and laying back. Thinking everything over that has happened in such a short time; he sighed heavily once again.

Alfred decided to climb into bed before taking a shower or anything; he figured he could do that in the morning. Alfred tried his best to get to sleep, but he could only think of Arthur.

* * *

**A/N - and there's the first 'chapter' for you~**

**And if you have any questions or comments, please don't be afraid to tell. And sorry if the formatting is wonky again xD;**


End file.
